To Bind Your Feet
by AshBlackRabbit
Summary: Son Gohan was many things: an academic genius, a fighting prodigy, and the only female half-Saiyan in existence. Things Son Gohan wasn't: an object used for breeding. Gohan didn't expect to have to clarify this so often.
1. Blooming In Adversity

_Son Gohan was many things: an academic genius, a fighting prodigy, and the only female half-Saiyan in existence. Things Son Gohan wasn't: an object used for breeding. Gohan didn't expect to have to clarify this so often._

* * *

The principle aspect of being a _female_ was taught to her early— as was the effect of having a very traditional mother. It was a simple term, _demure_, the word as plain as her mother told her she should be. It wasn't that her mom _wanted_ to make her into a wallflower, but that she aspired for Gohan to have the best choices when it came to a future partner. It was prime knowledge that men wanted reserved women. That wasn't to say everything else was ignored in favor of teaching her womanly skills; it was true that she was helping in the kitchen the moment she could walk and that her mom already started her on stitch work, nothing strenuous, just focusing on being able to make a straight suture. But that wasn't to say that she didn't study areas like math and calligraphy. It just took a backseat compared to the more important aspects of her day to day life.

In comparison, her father did his best to kindle her growth into something that wasn't going to end in a stagnant future. He brought her out every morning while her mom worked on breakfast to stretch and play. He would bring her down to the river and show her how to fish or bring her into a soft clearing where flowers grew up to her knees where he would lead her through a string of odd poses called _kata_. Gohan liked the exercise, being cooped up inside for most of the day made her eager to stretch and move. Though easily the best days were where both her mother and father would take her out to a small clearing with only one great tree with a wide, gaping hole in its trunk, there they would picnic for a few hours and fall asleep under the cool shade.

It was simple, she had a planned day and a planned future.

And then there was a family reunion.

_Family_, a loose idea of family, to Gohan, was her mom, dad, and grandpa. She then added Krillin, a short monk who abandoned his devotion to his temple to study martial arts, to her tiny family. He filled in an odd role of brother and uncle, not quite mature enough to fit into a fatherly category. Then came Bulma, a pretty woman with teal hair, who Gohan struggled with. She didn't know where to put her, mature enough to be a mom but with a quick temper and explosive tendencies, Gohan quickly filed her under 'questionable aunt', and left it like that. There was one more man, an older gentleman by the name of Roshi, who apparently was _not_ very gentlemanly at all. She didn't speak much with him but she knew her dad respected him, and that her grandpa respected him, so she did too.

They had asked briefly about her future, and she didn't understand why they looked at her the way she did for her answer, "Well, mom wants me to be a good wife but I do like exercising with daddy, and science is really cool!" Krillin had mumbled something about kids starting earlier and earlier every year and Bulma perked up and said that if Gohan wanted she could help her with her science studies. Gohan eagerly accepted and began to babble about the things she read about in her books and what she thought about it, Bulma kept up with her babble and even adding her own two cents in, Bulma happily informed her that she was pretty advanced for not being allowed to have a lot of study time and that she could come over anytime and she'd teach her some even cooler stuff.

"Girls gotta have it all you know," her pretty aunt prattled, "beauty and brains go hand and hand; honestly, I'm surprised we don't have men eating out of the palms of our hands." Her smooth face screwed up and immediately darkened, "Ugh, you know what? Forget _men_," she growled, "Gohan, don't look twice in their direction! They're all pigs!" Krillin whined at being included in the statement but ultimately agreed with Bulma to placate her.

The conversation had lulled and Gohan had started to toddle around the island's turtle taking much more interest in the sea animal than the boring chat about her tail and full moons. By the time anyone realized that something _bad_ was going to happen, it was far too late. Her dad only just crouched into a defensive position before a tall man that easily loomed over her father softly touched down on the beach.

From her hiding place behind her father's leg, she could feel the tension, understand the weight of the situation, but that didn't mean she knew the reason why. The man was bad, and they were related to him, and her daddy wasn't from here but that was all okay wasn't it? Her dad wasn't the bad man and he'd never do anything bad, so it didn't matter. Her childish brain didn't realize the concept applied to her too.

"Behind your leg, Kakarrot— did you _breed_ with one of these creatures!?" The man went quiet, pensive, and seemed to not register her dad telling him to leave her out of this.

"Well, It's disgusting... but considering she's the first _female_ Saiyan I've seen in years… maybe she can help our cause. You are fortunate brother! The Prince might let your spawn live!" Maybe it was because of her inherited naivety, or because she simply couldn't connect the dots, she just couldn't understand why Bulma looked green in the face or why her father snarled so fiercely at his brother.

She _did_ know fear when her uncle's large hand snatched her up by the back of her formal hanfu; Gohan could practically feel the delicate material tear under the force. She was then lifted in the air and carried far away from the tiny island.

Ironically enough, that was the day that Gohan _truly learned_ what being _female_ meant.

It meant being looked down upon. It meant being expected to bow to the opposite sex. It meant being subservient, allowing males to take the lead and save the day. All of these lessons she had already begun learning under her mother, granted it was more watered down, but still fundamentally the same.

Call Gohan crazy, but as she stood helpless in her uncles quickly cracking space pod, she decided that being female wasn't worth it if she couldn't save the people she loved.

She shed the delicate fabric of her hanfu from off her shoulders. Watching the beautiful fabric crumple into a colorful mess, Gohan made up her mind.

Landing above the paralyzed body of her uncle with her chest bare, Gohan decided that she wouldn't follow the plans that her gender dictated.

* * *

_A self-indulgence fic for myself to see how canon would change with Gohan being a female Saiyan._

_A hanfu is a traditional Chinese dress, used to replace Gohan's sur-coat from cannon._


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

_Son Gohan was many things: an academic genius, a fighting prodigy, and the only female half-Saiyan in existence. Things Son Gohan wasn't: an object used for breeding. Gohan didn't expect to have to clarify this so often._

_ Reviews answered at the bottom _

* * *

Gohan had a lot of time to think and she used that time wisely—for the most part— but who could really blame her absent-mindedness? The tail that swished mindlessly behind her was one of the things she thought about most. Various questions entered her mind, so many that she was driven to make a list:

How useful would she truly be in the upcoming battle? Could she really be the grain of rice to tip the scales like Piccolo seemed to think?

She didn't think so, but she would try her hardest. She had a point to prove, she would fight, too; if she didn't, then the resolve she forged by throwing away her silk dress and laying herself bare would have been for nothing.

And, much to her shame, she… enjoyed the feeling?

There was something about being free of the stuffy lessons she endured that was too alluring to ignore. Her hair, untamed and held back in a low ponytail at the base of her neck was matted and filthy and it was great! Even the scruffy gi, made out of a soft yet coarse material, felt like heaven on her skin compared to the layer of fancy silks her mother used to tie around her body.

Maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

Or maybe it was just a Gohan thing.

A small smile played onto her lips, it would be her secret.

Digging her fingers into the dirt she stood up with a loudness that would have surely been looked down upon at home, "Mr. Piccolo! I'm ready! I bet I can beat you this time!"

"Keep dreaming brat." Her mentor snarled and picked her up by the back of her shirt. Despite his rough words, Gohan wouldn't trade the experience out for anything. He didn't treat her different at all. He didn't expect anything from her. And he certainly didn't hold back.

She'd make a friend out of him yet.

Her tiny hands latched onto his wrist and chomped down, his thin, plant-like skin easily breaking under the force of her canines and splashing a sweet substance into her mouth. There was something to say about how Mr. Piccolo taught her. He told her, no _instructed_ her to fight dirty, there were no rules on the battlefield. Demon Style, he called it.

The Demon Style was a form built on aggression and cunning. She had to be nimble but hard; she had to be quick and determined. Do whatever it took to win. To not stop attacking until the opponent was on its last breath. Mr. Piccolo once said it was less about style and more about survival.

Survival. It was something she had managed to do alone. Surviving, however, was something she was still working on. But, as her mentor dropped her to the ground and she rushed to hit his ankles, she thinks as long as Piccolo is at her side she can manage to survive the Saiyans just fine.

But even still, resolve and determination both were thwarted by her 'bleeding heart', as Piccolo called it. Her hand pulled back, unable to deliver a full-force hit on her mentor's weak spot. And he capitalized on it. His hand descended onto her back frying it, the gi, and scorching her hair all in one with an unbearably hot energy attack.

Face down, she watched the blades of grass sway in the wind. Face down, she felt the absolute agony of the blistering skin of her back. Face down, she got angry.

Yelling, she pounced up, uncaring of her aching back and weepy eyes. Anger made her stronger, she knew, but it also blinded her. Instead of fists, she attacked with nails, rather than planning she rushed. An animal, not unlike what her tail compared her to.

Deep down, she was a Saiyan before she was a girl—_before she was a human_— and it showed in her rage. It scared her, just a little, to see what she was capable of becoming. This side of her, the angry _beast_ of a child, is what the Saiyans wanted.

But she wouldn't give it to them freely.

Landing a final, long gouge on her master's chest she drew back, found her center and caught her breath. She sunk into the Demon stance. Her fists close to her face and her mind calm. Her master only sent a single glance her away before walking past her. His knuckles brushing her wild hair in passing.

"Good job, kid."

It was a work in progress, but she was getting there.

.

.

.

* * *

_ Review Answers in order:_

_**Leska**: Your wish is my command. Here's the second Chapter!_

**_AshlovesDBZ_**_ : I enjoy the genderbend Gohan stories as well, though I don't believe they do Gohan justice, so I wrote my own! I feel like they just throw in the gender aspect just to do it instead of having a reason to do so, so hopefully, I can break past that while having her gender as the main focus. Also I noticed you on my other fic, thank you so much for all of the support! It means a lot that you review frequently as well!_

_**Anon**: Fem!Gohans bare chest was meant to be symbolization, as the chest/breasts of females are so over-sexualized I wanted to capitalize on this, and show that she really doesn't care and is willing to sacrifice things such as social taboo's to get her point across. I'm sorry if this offended you in anyway or shape though! I decided to keep Gohan's name as Gohan because although her gender and goals changed, she, as a character did not. It is still our wonderful pacifist at the root, only developed in a different way. Though I did consider giving her a female name. It would have been Hua, the Chinese word for flower if I had changed the name._

**_Silver-wolf-dc_**_ : I agree! I plan on planning up the female aspect of Saiyans quite a bit, both biologically and genetically. A lot will be different from canon regarding Saiyans, so I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned out for it! I haven't watched DBZ Super, but from what im aware they didn't flesh out any differences, only revamped Broly? So honey let me say female Saiyans are (according to my headcanons) going to be badass as hell!_

**_Sigmakleim_**_ : Yes! I am going to continue my other Dragon Ball fic, but compared to this one... that one is a beast of words and time and pain. It's more taxing to work on for me so I'm taking a little break from it. My exams will be coming up soon and it's a bit stressful to work on with them around the corner. So until the testing and stress is gone I'm going to focus on smaller, more light-hearted fics like these and my one-shots._

**_I.C. 2014: _**_Thank you for the kind words, your review is appreciated! I hope to see more in new chapters, and maybe hear your opinion about them!_


	3. A Child's Oath

_Son Gohan was many things: an academic genius, a fighting prodigy, and the only female half-Saiyan in existence. Things Son Gohan wasn't: an object used for breeding. Gohan didn't expect to have to clarify this so often._

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

* * *

Cultural Barriers, as Gohan discovered, were a very, _very_, real thing. At first, she hadn't understood her mentor. He was grumpy on his best days and withdrawn on his worst; Gohan put forth the effort to get him to open up to her but effort alone wasn't the only thing needed. She needed patience. It would come in time, she was sure.

And lo and behold, there was a breakthrough.

Living with Mr. Piccolo was a learning experience. It took some patience and understanding but tentatively, with effort on both parties, they were forming a connection. Contact was a big issue at first; she enjoyed the tiny brushes of his hand, the comfort she got when she leaned against his thigh, and even the accidental graze of his nails against her skin. Growing up in a household that distributed plenty of affection on a daily basis her introduction to the barren lands had been a shock. Gohan couldn't remember much about her life before the wilderness, if she were being honest, she could only faintly recall the citrus tang of her mother's perfume and the roughness of her father's hands that were filled with callouses from his training.

She clung onto the small things of course but in comparison, her master had nothing.

Mr. Piccolo wasn't like her. When he was scared nobody was there to hold his hand and when he was hurt nobody could kiss it better for him. He was alone. It brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't imagine living alone, didn't even want to picture not having her mommy or daddy or even Mr. Piccolo himself around.

Sniffling, she turned her sights on her mentor.

From the beginning, he was expected to be the bad guy. Mom even told horror stories about him, as if he was the monster that lurked under her bed, but to her, he was her best friend.

"Mr. Piccolo?" He didn't respond but she didn't expect him to, "You know, you aren't as bad as everyone says you are." Silently, in the light of their fire, she took a moment to analyze the man before her, "From now on, I've got your back, okay?"

Not a word was spoken but his hand rested on her head, his fingers threading through her bangs. Later, when she had all but climbed into his lap and was a blink away from sleep, she heard him, "You're a good kid, Gohan."

Weeks later, when the doomsday had crept up on the shoulders like a bad chill, she'd look back upon that night and wonder if she was as good as Mr. Piccolo thought she was. Not that she regretted her actions! She had a planet to save after all. Though she couldn't deny the guilt that ate at her for nearly attacking Krillin when he had called out to them.

He had forgiven her easily enough and was eager to start a conversation but that's _exactly_ where Gohan struggled. Mr. Piccolo was a man of few words, Gohan, despite her curious nature, was also a quiet child by default. His words were so cheerful even though they both felt what was coming their way. And boy did he have a lot of words. She assumed it was a Human thing.

"Wow! Gohan, I hadn't even recognized you!" He greeted warmly before slyly asking about her time with Piccolo.

"It's been fun," she ignored the odd face Krillin made, "Mr. Piccolo taught me a lot."

"Fighting is all he taught you, right? He didn't do anything weird right?" Krillin asked in a low whisper. Gohan knew Mr. Piccolo could hear regardless and decided not to humor the tiny man.

"He taught me how to survive." And that's all she said. Mr. Piccolo was proud of her answer she knew— the snort he smothered by clearing his throat told her the truth— and she toddled closer to him and buried her head into the folds of his pants. She knew she was making him uncomfortable but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she felt.

It had been forever since she talked to someone besides Mr. Piccolo; what if she said the wrong thing? What if they wanted to take her away from her mentor, away from the fight she trained _so_ hard for? Gohan put everything she had into training for the Saiyans she couldn't let it go to waste!

One by one more fighters came to the beacon that was their combined energy signatures. A long-haired man, cocky and arrogant, and two men wearing the same colors made their way over to them. They gawked at her like she was a prize.

"That's Goku's kid?" The cocky man, Yamcha, asked.

Gohan only nodded. He watched her for a few minutes before smiling. He kneeled down, thankfully out of her personal bubble, and asked mindless questions, "Silent, aren't you? Well, you sure are strong for your age! But I guess you are Goku's kid after all."

She wanted to open her mouth and tell him he was wrong. Her dad didn't have anything to do with her strength. She worked for it. With the guidance of Mr. Piccolo she had done—she had _accomplished—_ more than she ever would have if she had stayed at home with her mother.

When she still didn't bite he got the hint and swaggered back to Krillin.

The two chattered absently, Yamcha telling Krillin 'he wanted one' and Krillin responding that he probably wouldn't be able to handle two females in his life. Gohan, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how they were so cheerful. The tension was pliable in the air, thick and heady, and coiled tight like a spring. In fact… it was quiet. The crickets stopped chirping and the insects that had been abuzz in the air vanished.

"Mr. Piccolo…"

"I know kid."

Tien, the man with the third eye, shifted. From above a heavy, dirty, _evil_ feeling blanketed the area and left an icky residue that made her muscles freeze up. It felt like her first night alone in the wilderness all over again. Disorienting fear, horrible nausea, and a pounded headache assaulted her body all at once. The sickly feeling traveled up from her toes to her tail then all the way up to the tip of her nose. Her tail stood erect and the fur bristled. Every part of her screamed that she get down, bare her teeth and snarl.

_The Saiyans were here._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Reviews in order:_

**_Xj9_**_: Thank you! I was worried about the format I was using, all of my stories are usually word heavy and feel more like a plot vomit, so I wanted to try something new out! As for plans... ehehe.. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do but in these Early stages, it's a little difficult because the only source of knowledge we have on Saiyans would be from Vegeta and he's not here yet. The biggest deviances from canon will happen after Frieza's saga though changes are already in motion, a shown by Gohan keeping her tail. There is a reason for that though! It'll be revealed during this arc so the wait won't be long!_

**_I.C.2014_**_: My bad for the length, I don't mean to make them this short, though as stated in the review above I am trying something new! After this chapter things should kick up so stay tuned!_

**_ElementalFoxGoddess_**_: The tail is here! But will it stay is the question! And I agree, I think I would have been more interested in a female Gohan in canon just because it would have been an interesting take especially considering her half-breed genetics and overall environment. But what can you expect from a primarily male based fighting anime/manga, you know?_

**_hlynb93_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and thanks for the critic! While I can definitely see that as a possibility here is my take on it: Chi-Chi had a really one-track mind concerning Gohan in canon. She wanted him to be a scholar(get a good, money making job), get a wife, and have grandchildren. Underline that grandchildren part. So why wouldn't she have the same thinking in To Bind Your Feets universe? She definitely wants Gohan to have personality, not be a wall-flower, as addressed in the first chapter but she does want Gohan to have a good head on her shoulders, be aware of what work goes into running a household, and have the skills a 'proper young woman' would have in this time period. Don't worry though, this is a subject i'm going to touch upon in later chapters for a better explanation of what direction I want Gohan to go in and how Chi-Chi affects that direction. Once, again thanks for the review, it really made me think!_


	4. Pursuit Predator

_"Gohan had learned her place—"_

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

* * *

Predatory— was the word Gohan conjured up to describe her race. It was a miracle really, that she could think of anything at all. There was a mind-numbing blankness that filled her up to the brim, the space that held questions and comprehension replaced with something primordial. It was an urge, no, a _need _that ripped and barked at her insides; she had to get low, bare her belly—_or her teeth_— and protect herself. Submission. She felt the need to submit to the overwhelming energy of their opponents.

Gohan trained for this and yet, it felt as if it were for nothing. A scalding yearning built up at the base of her tail, it's length wrapping around her leg in a quick flicker of agitation. Gohan found herself at war with her own body. The desire to protect, it ran both ways:

Protect herself.

Protect her people.

And maybe, just maybe, she should have let Mr. Piccolo cut her tail off that moonless night. If it connected her to people like this, she didn't want it. But that wasn't fair because Gohan, she was optimistic. She knew that she couldn't judge an entire race by the actions of a few. Her dad had been a Saiyan and if there was one— even if there was only _one_— good Saiyan in existence she'd believe in the race.

"So that's the female?" And just like that, with those murmured words the action had sprung upon them like a tightly wired trap. Her mentor shifted in front of her tiny body and slipped into his stance seamlessly. Around her, the rest of the fighters soon copied Mr. Piccolo's actions. It was gut-wrenching, they stood in a trim line with their bodies positioned just right to hide her from the Saiyans view.

"Cowardly thing, don't you think, my prince?" The bigger, balder one mentioned. In return, the 'prince' smirked and blew off the brute.

"Nonsense Nappa. She understands when a hunter is amongst the cattle." Cringing, Gohan willed herself into the comforting Demon stance. She couldn't look weak in front of these men and she certainly couldn't let her comrades push her to the side. She was here to fight, too.

"Hey!" Krillin called out, "Don't ignore us. We're no pushovers!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed, "If you want the girl you'll have to go through us!"

Laughter. The prince was laughing at them. The sound was cold and passionless but belly-deep. Suddenly the implication of him being their murderer wasn't too hard to believe; hunter was an apt description. Well, too bad for him, they wouldn't go down that easy.

"I won't go with you willingly," She barked as she moved past her mentor's leg. It was frightening, to be on the frontlines and to stand up for herself but in this situation, she couldn't afford to give into her cry-baby tendencies. Gohan had thrown them away months ago and she refused to return to them, "I'd rather die!"

Gohan put all of her anger and belief into those words. Yet all they had the gall to do was stare as if she was speaking a different language. Maybe she was, or maybe they were unused to the weak taking a stand against them.

Well, too bad for them, because Earth was strong. Earth was unyielding and _known_ for their revolutions. Humans were an enduring race and Gohan was part human. Despite these Saiyans being strong and scary she had to remember _Humanity_ was scary too.

Humans were a unique predator in their own right. They had _persistence_, as her mentor told her over the smell of blood from her fresh kill, they stalked their prey. Waited on them. Took advantage of their exhaustion and made their move. They—_she_— tracked their prey until they were tired and gave up running.

She'd studied Demon Style. The style that capitalized on cruelness and cunning. The style that was formed in _Human _image. Everything came back to her race, her _Humanity_, and she knew that her Humanity would be the deciding factor in this fight.

And, ironically, they decided their battles in a human-like fashion.

A tournament. Five of them and six Saibamen. She wouldn't be in the fight. _Gohan_ wouldn't be in the fight. The Saiyan prince took one glance at her and declared her off-limits. He brushed her off without a second glance.

Was she that _important_? Or was she that _dismissal_?

It was hard to tell. The prince—Vegeta, was his name if the brute was to be trusted— had never let his eyes stray from hers. At first, she had been enraptured with the fight. Yamcha seemed so strong and capable but… _too cocky_.

He didn't move to finish the downed plant-man.

Yamcha died.

She didn't have the time to feel sorry for the man she had known for only ten minutes. Not that she needed to. Krillin grieved enough for all of them. His tears were furious and his power level shook with rage. From his palm, he released a mighty blast that blistered his skin and decimated four Saibamen. There was only one more, but where…?

_BEHIND!_

Honestly, it had happened too fast for her to dodge, or for her mentor to come to her aid but there was one who had been able. And a tiny part, one she smothered _immediately_ had whispered seductively in her ear.

A _prince_ had saved her. Her mom had always talked about her partner; a man who would sweep her off of her feet and save her from danger. Technically, the Saiyan prince had done just that.

From her position in his muscular and warm arms she could see the allure but all the same, she had a job to get done. Wiggling, she managed to break free of his hold but was just as easily caught by the tail. Feeling her face heat up—due to the blood rush not because she had been strung up by the tail or because she was embarrassed about it or anything— she tried to thrash but became tired. His thumb idly stroked the base of her tail and _wow_ she really became mush in his hold. Bubbling up past her lips she thinks she let out a sound vaguely similar to a purr but she wouldn't claim it.

"Let her go you creep!" Gohan hears Krillin yell but she can't bring herself to agree.

"She's right where she needs to be, Earthling. A Saiyan should be with their race." The prince rumbles out in a tone that's extremely rough but warm and she kinda wants to felt into the feeling. Slowly, as to not rouse her from her trance, she feels gravity return to normal. The hand hasn't slipped from her tail but she's on her feet again and she thinks that's an improvement.

Vegeta had sat down on a rock and he allowed her to rest by his feet, the tip of her tail in his hands. Gohan, distracted as she was, still observed. Just not the right things. For example, his tail was a lighter color than hers was. Her tail was a warm roasted coffee, like her mom drank in the morning, whereas his looked to be a soft walnut color. And her tail was longer. And sleekier.

Was that a gender difference or a genetic difference?

Did that even matter? No. Not really.

The battle continued on while she sat uselessly in LaLa Land. Men screamed. The brute laughed. Vegeta smelled nice; Vegeta smelled kind of like her dad, he smelled earthy, but with more smoke.

It _definitely_ didn't matter; even though it kinda did. She couldn't afford those types of distractions right now and if she was right, Vegeta was loosening his hold.

That was enough playing damsel in distress for today. Vegeta, who assumed she had gone docile, was unprepared for her sudden lash out. Her teeth bit into his calf and she ripped her tail out of his grip. Jumping up and out of his range she found herself looking at the carnage that was called a battlefield.

Yamcha was still dead. Chiaotzu was nowhere to be seen and Tien was missing an arm. All while she had been comatose. Gohan could have—_should have_— helped. Gohan could have saved _someone_. From behind she could sense the large man, Nappa, leering down at her.

"I'll be damned! You have some spunk in you after all, kid. Go'on back to Vegeta, I wouldn't want to hurt you now, would I?" He would, actually. She's sure he would get some sick pleasure in planting his knee in her stomach and his foot on her head. Exhaling roughly through her nose she glared at him.

Through gritted teeth, she could only barely manage a snarl as she struggled to get her temper under control. Gohan had to endure, to wait it out until the opportune moment singled itself out, Gohan had to be better than this.

But she wasn't. She really wasn't.

Letting out a yell that she hoped she had managed to convey her emotions: her frustration, her anger, her mortification, her helplessness. Feeling her energy flare and condense into an aura that flickered around her body she clasped her hands above her forehead and chanted out one of her mentors' attacks.

"MA-SEN-KO!" She yelled despite her voice breaking under the intensity of her lethal desire. Nappa had flinched, his body bearing the brunt of the attack as he had been too stubborn to move. He paid for it, his skin raw and blistered, but not fatally so.

With wobbly knees, she managed to take a step back. The behemoth was still standing. Gohan was sure she could see steam curling from his ears. Her attack may have been fueled by raw power but under the threat of experience and durability, it was useless. All she managed to do was make the goliath furious.

And Gohan's slingshot was broken.

"You ignorant bitch!" He howled, "Learn your fucking place!" The monsters jaw made a sickening clicking sound.

"Nappa don't you dare!" The prince called out.

From the man's mouth, a burning light condensed in the back of his throat. Throwing her hands out in front of her face to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light she could feel her feet freeze in place.

She was going to die!

"Gohan!"

"Mr. Piccolo—?!"

A bright, devastatingly beautiful sun devoured the land whole.

And yet, Gohan never felt colder.

"PICCOLO!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Werewingwolfxx**: _Yes Gohan is the only genderswapped character!_

**ElementalFoxGoddess**:_ I hope this slightly curbed your "Gohan learning about Saiyan biology" for now! It is kind of a cop-out to do it as a 'high, you grabbed my effing tail you thot' moment but hey, she isn't too curious about her biology right now. That comes with puberty. Thats an entirely different arc. So far the differences can be seen in the tails. Females: longer, slim, darker. Males: lighter, thicker, shorter. And- please don't get me started on that topic. Gohan being pushed back as a character after the wonderful growth we got in the cell games made me scream. Gohan had a perfect set-up and, in my opinion, would be a far better hero. Gohan doesn't 'hero' to be a hero, he does it because he has to and if that isn't real and interesting then I don't know what is. Thats the premise of my other DBZ fanfiction though, i'm trying to keep this one relatively light with the exception of female discrimination and all that follows. Thanks for the review!_

**theAsh0**: _Thank you! Much appreciated!_

**Naite-Laef**: _Your support means a lot! I plan on keeping up with this fic for a while (until cell at the very least) so no worries! I'm suprised this writing format drew so many in, im glad you enjoy it!_


	5. Eat You Whole

_"—and it wasn't at the feet of that man_."

_Reviews answered with notes at the bottom._

* * *

Gohan hated the first book she had ever read. It had disturbed her so much she had shoved it under her bed and never touched it again. That would seem unusual in itself but the contents of the tome revolved around subjects Gohan had never even touched upon in her limited studies; it was gruesome and cynical and Gohan was terrified of the book. She had nightmares for months and she developed an aversion to anything related to it.

Now, Gohan considers looking upon it more fondly; she thinks she relates to that book. It was like Gohan was living the plot. She had wandered away from home. She had made a friend. She had made a promise. There was a clear similarity to herself and the protagonist of the book but now, as she brushed her fingers over the unmoving body of her dearest friend, she thinks she related more to the monster he befriended.

The monster loved the boy so much he wanted to eat him whole.

Gohan loved Piccolo, so, _so_ much it hurt.

It hurt in her chest and in her throat; the pain ate away at her tongue and swallowed her eyes. In her lungs, it burned and it caught her nose on fire. Her fingernails itched and wiggled matching the tempo of her tail. Teeth gnashed and scrapped along with each other in a show of her ravenous appetite.

She would _not_ be satisfied.

In her fabled book, the young boy took away the sun from the monsters and left them to deal with the consequences and Nappa—_he took away Gohan's sun_. But unlike the monster in her book, she would succeed in devouring the object of her desires.

Gohan had promised to protect her precious people. To protect Piccolo and to always have his back; she had wanted to seal the deal with a pinky promise but he had refused. Maybe if he would still be here if he had taken her offered flesh and joined it to his. Pinky promises were forever, you know?

"Guh," Krillin sputtered as he tried to pick his crippled body up, "Go'an! Run!" His body shuddered in pain and he was crying. He was crying… for _her_, "Run away!"

But Gohan, for all of her sheltered and cry-baby tendencies, didn't feel fear. No, what she felt couldn't be described within the same boundaries of anger. It was something _far_ stronger, something _alien_, something that took advantage of her misery and fury and blotted out all sense of composure.

...Something Human and Saiyan combined.

It was grief.

And when she grieved, she destroyed.

Gohan wished to say that she had wasn't aware of her actions and didn't understand her behavior but the truth was, Gohan was fully under control of her own body. She had just wanted to make Nappa feel the same _hurt_ she did. What right did he have, coming here and demanding her? What right did he have that constituted the death of her first and most loved friend?

She had lived with Piccolo for roughly six months and they took that all away in a single moment. But Piccolo had taught her how to be strong, how to survive, and how to hurt. With those skills, Gohan could and _would_ kill a man today.

And she'd dance on his body.

With anger as her sword and sorrow as her guide, she attacked. What Gohan lacked in experience she made up in raw power and instinct. Her hands, coated in energy ripped into his chest and her teeth, itchy and discomforted tore into his arm and ripped the meat off of the very bone it clung to. Her mind was calm and clear and the only thing she knew was hurt and _getting even_.

She was not Gohan.

She was a Hunter, an avenger—a _protector_.

And she _would not_ be the damsel that failed to save herself and her precious people.

It felt strangely cathartic, Gohan muses as she ducks under a fist, with memories of that day not so long ago when she threw away her mother's teachings. She wonders what her mom would think of her now; would the blood on her chin or her bruised fists scare her?

Would she even recognize her, as she was?

Would she be proud?

Maybe she shouldn't be, but Gohan was proud of herself— _her body the last-line of defense_— and that was enough. Gohan would go out fighting and proud.

"_GOHAN!" _Krillin screamed at the top of his lungs as she was unable to avoid the hand that tangled into her hair. Nappa drove his knee into her face and she whined as she saw stars shoot across her eyes. With weepy eyes, she glared up at the behemoth of a man.

Pouring energy into her hand she made a blind swipe at his arm. It didn't quite hit home but it had succeeded in going through her long, rats-nest she called hair. Thick black tresses caught in the wind and fluttered around the field like a banner.

She felt no rush of empowerment. Her body was exhausted and with every blink, she forced back a wave of vertigo. Gohan refused to look at him. She would not give him the privilege of seeing her tears. They marched like ants down her cheeks, the salty liquid stinging the open cuts that decorated her cheeks like a fine powder. Her fingernails bit into the dirt as she managed to get onto her knees.

It was over, but _not yet_.

Time wasn't on her side but she did have it.

His foot came into view and she lunged. Her teeth sunk into muscle and sinew and continued until they met the resistance of bone. Nappa screamed and cursed; his leg wobbled and shook but she didn't release the vice-grip she held on his person.

"You fuckin' bitch!" He raged but she did not falter.

"Nappa, don't you dare!" Vegeta barked as she felt his aura exploded.

Gohan closed her eyes as she felt her teeth tear the man's flesh from his body for the second time today; it had been a final act of revenge and she'd take the gore with her to the afterlife as an offering.

Mr. Piccolo could rest easy now.

.

.

.

* * *

_The referenced book is **Where the Wild Things**_** Are** _by Maurice Sendak__, though I admit I mixed the plot of the movie into the book. Gohan's 'fear' of the book is based on my own because I honestly cannot watch the movie without flinching or becoming extremely uncomfortable. That being said, how do you feel about this chapter? It's probably my least favorite. I just, I don't feel like it's good and i apologize. This week has been terrible from the start and i think it shows in my writing; i'll do my best to make up for it next chapter. Also, in case your curious: **This fic will update twice a week.**_

_**Reviews in order:**_

_**777torn777:** Thank You! Your words are appreciated_

**_Naite-Laef:_**_ Gohan will fight until the end! Details are key in a good story ;)_

**_Angelic__ Reaper13: _**_Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it!_

**_Werewingwolfxx:_**_ Don't mention it! The wings of this story have just begun to take flight, so stay tuned!_

**_thewittywhy:_**_ Firstly, let me say thank you and that you have sincerely moved me with your review! Long reviews are always so heartwarming and you had really made my day! As for how the females and tails, i plan for them to.. impact?... more biologically than they did in canon. I will go ahead and spoil a tiny bit: Females have a different Oozaru form than males. Take it how you will. And I find, if you go back and watch the series, Gohan was never terribly talkative, which I too chalked up to being alone for so long as a child in the wilderness. I can't answer the first question about the scouters and Frieza because i don't want to spoil too much but... mmmmyes. But rest assured Namek will have a much different outcome. So I hope you don't mind divergence__ from canon plotline._

**_Guest:_**_ There will be no rape in this fiction, I do not condone rape in any way shape or form. Unfortunately, writing a female in a primarily male plot will have some disturbing implications and I will list them here and at the top of the chapter once they start. If you are uncomfortable with: **attempted **child grooming, misogyny, and verbal female degradation, this fic is not for you. It's fine to feel discomforted and I won't hold it against you if you decide not to read, thank you for taking your time to review!_

**_My question to you_ _all: If I released a google document of the chapters, with highlighted commentary from myself, behind the scenes, references and deleted segments, would you be interested in reading through it? _**


	6. Kill Your Hero

_Son Gohan was a dutiful daughter._

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

* * *

It was embarrassing to be saved by your parents, Gohan muses up top a golden cloud. She had prepared to go out with a sense of fulfillment; Nappa's flesh in her mouth and her skull pounding in time with her heartbeat. It had been scary but she had been resigned.

And it had been robbed from her.

She was alive, a little worse for wear, but alive. Gohan was unfeeling, her nerves and skin completely aching and worn—bruised but able to fight another day. Her father, a man who her memories nearly shrouded, stood tall and warm like a beacon of orange.

Looking down at the crippled man next to her, she could see the adoration in his eyes, to him, Son Goku was a god among men. He had been their savior. She'd be reluctant to admit the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

But then again, it could've just been the ichor.

Gohan wiped roughly at her mouth, her hand returning with smears of light pink. She felt at a loss now, what should she be doing, what _was_ she doing? The battlefield was still, even Nappa, who had been in the peak of his rage had simmered down.

"Goku," Krillin whispered in a small voice that sounded like a prayer to Gohan, "you came."

"Better late than never, right?" The man who was supposed to be her father, the world's greatest hope, joked, "I see you've started the fight without me." _Started the fight, without him_? Gohan repeated quietly to herself in shock. His voice was so light, jovial, even. Like he was immune to the corpses of _his_ friends littered around him.

Gohan balled her fists, angry at his composure—_how dare he_?

But Gohan, she was young, and she was wrong about many things. What she had mistaken for composure was finely veiled anger. While her father's anger didn't burn as bright as her own, it still flickered hotly under his skin. And she could see it; it was in the tense of his jaw and the white-knuckled grip he held.

"Man, I'm glad to see you!" Krillin began to laugh as tears of joy streamed down his face, "I really thought we were goners there."

"I'm here now." Her dad confirmed before turning his eyes to hers. Gohan thinks she should be feeling something, but there is nothing. There is no hero worship or loving words that can come to mind. His eyes are hers, deep and heady, filled with purpose. There is a smile on his flawless face, but it is not to her liking, it is not hers. The corners of his mouth are pulled up too high and there are no fangs that overlap a light green lip. She cannot return his smile because it reminds her of the one she lost. Regardless of her hesitation, he approaches, "Gohan! Wow, I hadn't even recognized you." He says and Gohan wants to agree with him, tell him she didn't recognize him either but she bites her tongue, "You've gotten strong."

_Thanks to Mr. Piccolo_.

He is put off by her silence and she knows she cannot afford to be a distraction to him in this fight. A smile that is too watery and all too painful pulls at her lips, "Daddy." She says simply but it does the trick. Large but gentle hands place a small object into her mouth and she swallows obediently. Gohan feels refreshed and new again but not whole.

She wouldn't be until Nappa was dead and Piccolo returned to her.

Gohan knows only one of those is capable of becoming a reality.

"I missed you." Gohan says and it is not a lie though it is not the truth either. She has missed her father in a way she cannot comprehend. It is a warm and bittersweet feeling; something she wants to get rid of. His presence is the smoke of a campfire. Something she can see but not keep and Gohan fears that is something that will be a constant about her dad. From her vague recollection, she knows her father lives to fight and now is no different. Not even death could stop Son Goku from doing what he loved.

And now, as her father faces what may be Earth's greatest threat, Gohan knows that he is in love. It is not the type that her mother gushed about but it is love all the same. Vegeta has delivered a challenge that Son Goku could never refuse. Even now she can see how his fingers twitch and his eyes fight to dart back to the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan cannot deny her father.

"Go get 'em, dad." And that is all she says.

* * *

**Guest:** _;)_

**777torn777:** _Well... i'm glad you think so! As i've stated last chapter was definitely not my favorite, but i think i've redeemed myself. Though if you liked that... the last chapter of the Saiyan arc will make you happy._

**ashlovesdbz**: _I try! Originally this was going to be drabbles, hence the shortness, so i try to add a bit more here and there to them and make them more centered around her thoughts. A character has the ability to go through so much in a short moment, which is what i like writing. And i'm glad to know, maybe next chapter or the one after i'll paste a link to the document! Thanks for the review._

**thewittywhy**: _Thank you, thank you! And indeed. I won't say much because the Oozaru form will be revealed next week but ehhhh... it's goes with the "protector" role i tried (and failed) to establish last chapter. I hope to be one of your nail-biter fics but we'll see with time. As I said, the most changes happen with namek and cell but i like to think i've shaken up the Saiyan arrival decently enough to catch readers attentions! Thanks for the review!_

**Titanfire999**: _Well, he's certainly not a good guy, but he's not the worst either! Stay tuned to find out more. Thanks for the review!_


	7. Made From War and Peace

**Made From War and Peace**

_What is a woman, in your words?_

* * *

Women were of Earth. They were endurance and they were patience. Women were fertile wombs of Earth, bearing scars from the work of others but forced to provide anyway as a fault of a caring heart. Muscles thick like vines smoothed over bones and caressed the ocean of their eyes. A shield was unknown to those who looked over rather than in.

Many years of toil hung heavy on young shoulders that carried more than they should. A fight that would never stop. The burden of many understood by few: Ignorance blessed by testosterone and false knowledge.

What made them strong, however much they were trampled on, was fighting the influence. Not giving in and continuing to protect what they could. Be it their rights, their body, or their opinions.

See, there was a loophole not many knew: Women were made of War and Peace.

They would fight until they could hold their peace tight to their chest.

For Women, as much as they were of Earth, held a piece of space tightly within their bosom.

The undying intensity of a star burned bright and was not easily extinguished.

* * *

_This is not a real chapter, though can be taken as such, this was a venting session for me. Feel free to answer the question above. Fun fact, this story was made out of my frustrations and my definition of the word Woman. Normally I wouldn't put my opinions to the public because they are my own and I know there are those who disagree, and I respect that. What I do not respect is the loss of opinion. What I do not respect is the loss of rights: A woman's body is her own. For those who are hurt by what the states are trying to pass be strong. Women have fought for their rights more than once, and this is nothing new, we must persevere and remain unyielding. Stay safe sis. _

_The real chapter will be out within the next few days so stay tuned!_


	8. Defiance

_Son Gohan was an obedient daughter._

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

* * *

When it came down to it, Gohan blamed her heritage for her uselessness.

Son Goku was a boy borne from stars and martial arts. He was the very embodiment of _space_: he was unlimited, outreaching, determined. Goku shone like the sun, bright and uncaring. Her father was immovable. With muscles as hard as rock and eyes as consuming as a black hole it was not a surprise why he often got his way. Even if his way—_in this particular instance_—was her retreat.

Son Gohan's roots extended into the Earth they fought on. A traditional, duty bound, royalty born mother had coaxed her into planting seeds of submission and obedience. It was because of those seeds that Gohan sat miles away from the main fight. Gohan felt _demure_; something she never experienced with Piccolo. Something she hadn't felt since her departure from home. She hated that the months of Piccolo's training were washed down the drain at her fathers' demand. Gohan should have stood her ground, tilted her chin and told her father that it wasn't his fight but hers.

But she didn't.

And like the delicate flower her mother wanted her to be, she sat with her knees planted in the ground and her eyes downcast. She was mourning. Son Gohan was mourning not just the death of her beloved friend, but the death of her willful disobedience that gave her more freedom than she could have ever dreamed. And all she had was Piccolo to thank for it.

Piccolo, whose grave she dug out with her bare hands until her nails bled and her eyes ran dry.

After all, if she didn't care for him, who would? Piccolo deserved more than he got, and the only way she could give back what he gave her was in his death. If she couldn't care for him while he was alive then she'd care for him in death.

"C'mon Gohan, I've let you waste enough time—" because her desire to give Piccolo a proper burial was a _waste of time_ in his eyes, "—but we really have to go before…" Before what? Before her father lost and Vegeta returned for her? Before his cowardice got the better of him and he left her alone? Before her father got angry that they didn't listen to his command to flee?

Mr. Piccolo taught her a lot of things, and a tactical retreat was one of them. In fact, it was their plan B, _if_ the Saiyans succeeded, that is. The Saiyans weren't succeeding though; her father was still fighting, _she_ could still fight. Yet she wasn't. Why was that? Because her birth father told her so?

If her mentor—_if the man who raised her_—saw her cowardice he'd be ashamed.

Gohan refused to dishonor Piccolo's legacy like that.

"I'm going back."

"What? No way, you heard it from your dad, we'd just get in the way! I need to bring you back home, where it's safe!" Krillin argued.

"There is no '_safe'_ when that Saiyan is still on our planet! What if Dad loses?!" Her throat felt dry with the intensity of her anger.

"—he won't! Goku _never_ loses!"

"He lost me to Radditz." Krillin exhaled sharply, "Who's to say he won't lose to Vegeta? If he loses then who will stop Vegeta from killing everything in his sight until he has me? I either make it easy and deliver myself on a plate or die trying to stop him! There's no other way!" Gohan didn't allow Krillin to get in another word, instead choosing to blast off in the general direction of the clashing power levels.

Unfortunately, Krillin did, in fact, catch up with her, though to her bitter amusement, he was out of breath. She could tell he wasn't impressed with her stunt and she hoped he could see she didn't care. Besides, if her senses were right, her dad was losing. And he was losing badly.

They made it back to the scene of the fight in record time but Gohan couldn't concentrate. A blinding light from above was giving her a massive headache and her tail thrashed in her pants trying to free itself from its confinement.

But then again her lack of concentration could stem from the giant _monkey_, of all things, dancing on her dad's body. It was obvious that the… _monkey_, was Vegeta, had to have been, as he was nowhere to be seen and the body armor was a giveaway.

It made Gohan pause for a moment. Was _that_ a Saiyan? A Saiyans _true_ form? Were they mountain-sized monkeys hiding in a human body? Gohan thought she was going to be sick.

In that short, Tinie-weenie, tiny moment, Vegeta noticed her.

A great booming voice drowned out all sounds of chirping insects and even her own beating heart. It was deep and not entirely human but _all_ Saiyan, "**SHIKYŪ!**" Admittedly, Gohan wasn't sure of exactly what he said, but she just knew he was calling for her. Something instinctual that made her tail flatten. Whatever Vegeta said, she'd be willing to bet it was unpleasant and unflattering.

The monkey threw its head back and roared completely forgetting about the all-but-just corpse at its feet in its single-minded charge for her. Truthfully, Gohan was thankful for her mother in this situation, because as much as the woman told her to bend and heel for her 'prince' she also told her to never give in without a fight. If Vegeta wanted her, he'd have to prove it.

Of course, when her mother told her to never give in Gohan was sure she was probably talking about a much more vague circumstance. Maybe her mom imagined this moment in Gohan's life to be sweeter. Maybe Gohan would have been mindlessly flirting and turning down attempts to gain her attention in hopes of finding 'the one' who wouldn't give up despite her cold shoulder.

But then again Gohan herself never imagined taking up martial arts to protect her planet either.

"If you want me… come and get me!" She challenged and raced off leaving Krillin to collect her dad's broken and bruised body.

Sure, it wasn't her smartest idea but it bought time and that's all that mattered in the end.

Her evasion eventually failed; his large hands coming to cage her body like one would a firefly. All things considering he held her rather gently. His thumb rising to pet her hair and trail down her skull in an almost affectionate manner. The actions were definitely unwanted but she'd rather not be crushed into chunks so she smartly held her tongue.

Surprisingly, her savior came in the form of a fat samurai rather than her father or Krillin.

It was with smug satisfaction that Gohan watched as his hold loosened, then his form shrunk, and the hair slowly receded back into that horrible hairline. She had been freed and the battlefield was once again even. Or so it looked. Even weakened to the point of exhaustion Vegeta still managed to stand strong. And boy did he look angry.

* * *

_Hi! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I ended up rewriting this chapter at least six times and to be honest I'm still not satisfied but I needed to update so, there you go? Also, I have no excuse as I've just spent some time enjoying summer but I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter will be out within the next 48 hours, so stay tuned!_

_Oh, and Vegeta's use of the word "Shikyu," is, or should be according to google translate, the English word "Womb" as it is what he sees her as in his feral form, a womb or body to provide young. Let's just go ahead and say Shikyu is the Saiyan word for female, okay?_

**EmeraldSaiyan: **_Thank you so much for the heartfelt review! I was actually watching the news as I wrote that chapter and just seeing the limitations they were stacking on made me so frustrated that I couldn't help myself. Pretty obviously Femininity and Feminism are going to be a very big thing in this fic so hopefully, i can out my frustrations into a positive form; im excited to get to Namek, Bulma going to get the clap back she deserves._


	9. Birth of the (速い猿)

_A grain of rice to tip the scales?_

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

_Important note below reviews!_

* * *

Buy time for Krillin.

Keep Vegeta's eyes on her.

Endure.

Gohan had a list a mile long to contend with. If she could just distract Vegeta long enough for her dad's plan to pull through then they would be done with the Saiyan menace. Gohan didn't know what the plan was— but what she _did_ know was that her legs hurt. Actually, her entire body hurt. They were numb, and tingling, like when she'd sit on her tail.

She was getting sluggish, sloppy even, as she continued to evade blows. Vegeta was just toying with her at this point. He had said so himself. A good chance to get to know each other, he said.

Maybe, to Saiyans, fighting was romantic. If that _was _romance, then she'd had enough to last her a lifetime.

"What's wrong? Ready to give up?" He taunted and Gohan she'd, _just a little_, wanted to say yes. But she didn't, she couldn't, she had a planet to protect. And she'd protect it well.

The… _sun_, for what else could the burning star above be, still bore down on her shoulders despite the real sun having set over an hour ago. It was making her skin itch and she had become restless. Reckless, even.

It certainly didn't help that her tail thrashed about angrily in her torn up pants. It simply wouldn't listen to her command to lay still or wrap around her leg. So she let it free and hoped Vegeta wouldn't attempt to use it against her. It slipped out of the hole strategically placed to allow her tail to breathe. Yet…

Why did it only increase her jitters?

She stilled. A fatal mistake on a battlefield and yet Vegeta failed to capitalize on it.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest almost as if it wanted to escape.

Gohan curled in on herself; the numb sensation crawled up her legs and arms and tried to swallow her head whole. The pins and needles soon followed and _wow_ was that her heart? It was so loud and strong! She could hear it thrumming in her ears and it beat steady but hard and fast like a drum.

It was hypnotizing.

Was it odd to say… that she felt too big for her own body?

Teeth ached from within her gums and she swore she could taste copper. Her lips curled back in an effort to lessen the pain she felt; still, her body continued to ache with a _need_ so fierce it scorched her very being.

A tickle trailed along her throat and she parted her clenched teeth and she _roared_.

Joints popped and crunched as she stretched out, her tiny fingers and toes thickening and Gohan felt fear so intense it crushed her lungs and burned at her eyes!

But then she was confident.

And she _destroyed_.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, this is a transitional chapter, the next is... oof._

_Reviews in order:_

**thewittywhy**: _I loved her in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but like you, I loathed her end in fighting. It was such a bad decision! I would have loved to see her out there fighting alongside her husband and child. It would have also helped draw in more female readers/watchers. And Don't worry, Gohan ain't never gonna stop in this au. She's kinda a BAMF._

**werewingwolfxx:** _At the minimum, I'm taking this baby through the Cell games! I'll probably end up covering super too though, or my version of it. I'm sorry for misconstruing your original ask, hope this helps!_

**nimedhel09: **_Why thank you~ appreciation keeps my brain working. To be honest i'm really disappointed in the females in Dragon Ball Z. In the original Dragon ball there were plenty of female characters that had the spotlight, Bulma, Launch etc, and then Chi-Chi and Bulma both get loaded down with kids to keep them relevant to the main characters and who knows where Launch is? I certainly don't. I am glad that you are enjoying the fic though! Canon will be changed around starting next chapter, so be prepared! Though, nothing too crazy, at least not in my opinion, as Gohan is still Gohan, only female and with different influences. I'm glad this story can reach you and relate to you, even if it is only a bit! _

**_Attention! I have made a discord server for this fic, so if anyone's interested, come pop in! I don't mind the company and I'd love to chat with my readers!_**

(h)ttps:/ /discord. gg/ knEuBc

Just remove the spaces and remove the () because refuses basic links!


	10. For the Love of Buddha

_A coward is but a wise man afraid to open his eyes._

_Reviews answered at the bottom._

* * *

Krillin was afraid.

If he was being honest, he'd go as far to say he was a _coward_. He abandoned responsibility and ran from commitments. Krillin was human; he made mistakes and rectified them—for the most part—and maybe, he'd consider this his karma.

His best friend, a man he'd give his life for in a heartbeat, was an alien. He'd known that though, known it from the very beginning; how else could he rationalize the tail, the completely naive personality, and his horrific strength? Krillin turned a blind eye to it.

It was Goku.

His first _real_ friend.

And just as fast as Goku came into his life, he left. He just _disappeared_ without a goodbye; Krillin hated to admit that all it took was a pretty woman hanging on his arm for him to cut them—_him_—out of his life. It was no surprise Goku came and went as he pleased. He craved adventure and strange followed him like a stray pet begging for scraps.

But this? _This_ was beyond strange.

Beyond human, definitely.

When confronted with a prince from outer space there was little to do but accept it and roll with the punches. How many more he'd have to take was the question. He'd lost his friends, peace of mind, and nerves in a single day. And, if his karma continued on the path it was taking, he would lose the closest thing to a family he had.

Goku wasn't looking too hot, and frankly, he couldn't fight. Gohan had been right and yet Krillin struggled to swallow that bitter pill. Goku lost, plain and simple. A man so untouchable had collapsed under the strain of his own body. It was all over for them, for Earth, for young Gohan.

She'd be taken undoubtedly. It was the reason for this entire fight in the first place. But then again Krillin knew he'd at least get the sweet embrace of death to cushion him. Gohan would not be nearly as lucky.

Yet, despite all odds, Goku continued to fight. Not literally, but he still managed to contribute far more than Krillin himself. A plan was formed. A plan that rested on Krillin's shoulders to complete.

The killing shot.

Krillin had never killed a man before.

He wouldn't hesitate.

If anything, he was thankful Gohan managed to distract Vegeta for as long as she had, without her their scheming would have never been possible. Vegeta had been toying with her, some sort of odd Saiyan ritual Krillin was sure, and would not be aware of his impending death.

With the _Spirit Bomb_, given to him with the last sliver of Goku's energy, he would defeat Vegeta.

He would not miss!

Only, he did.

_Thanks to Yajirobe._

And the projectile _death_ streaked across to Gohan's drained body.

She wouldn't be able to move in time—_Krillin was going to be responsible for the death of a toddler_—she was frozen stiff with pain and fear. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut—_move dammit, move_—unable to watch the detonation.

Again, defying his expectations, there was no detonation. Gohan had managed to make the bomb rebound. It soared and drove Vegeta straight into the atmosphere.

They… They did it!

"Ah, aha… _haha!_ Goku! We won! It's _finally_ over!" He was not ashamed in admitting he was close to tears. Tooth and nail they fought. _And won_. All of the blood, sweat, and tears couldn't weigh on his shoulders with the pure rush of joy that swam through his veins.

It was unfortunate that his joy froze over into something more sickly like dread. Vegeta's body had plummeted back into the Earth. Even after all of it, all of the suffering and exhaustion, Vegeta still managed to stand.

One of his eyes remained sealed closed and he carried his wounded arm close to his chest. Yet that was the extent of his injuries. Just what would it take for the man to roll over and die?!

"You… you wretched creatures." Vegeta murmured as he wobbled over to him. Oh man, he had to step up, didn't he? What could he do? He was _drained_, barely a spark of energy left contained in his body! Krillin couldn't go toe to toe with Vegeta, not again, "I will take immense satisfaction of ripping your body limb from limb."

Krillin locked eyes with Yajirobe, begging for interference.

The fat man only replied with a shocked face and the making of a retreat in his footsteps.

A powerful surge of energy surrounded their foe, and Krillin was appalled, just how much more could the prince dredge up from his body? The seemingly unlimited power of a Saiyan was nightmare material. The power surge exploded, everyone sans the prince flung from the epicenter.

With sand filling his mouth and eyes and was eager to rise above the claim of land and fill his lungs with fresh air. The blast hadn't killed him, or Goku, thankfully. However, just like Goku, Krillin couldn't move. The energy wave must have knocked the remaining power from his body.

Really, Krillin didn't know if he would call the sequence of events a miracle or not. How could one decide? It was the final turn he was sure, after all, Gohan had begun a similar transformation not unlike Vegeta's.

Krillin openly wept for the loss of his life.

It was only a matter of minutes!

He was forced to watch from his prone position as Gohan's tiny body began to swell. It wasn't what he was used to—not just in one way, either—her transformation all wrong compared to Goku and Vegeta. There was no ear-drum shattering roar or pronounced earthquake to announce the arrival of the Oozaru, if it could even be called that. Instead, Gohan remained relatively small, small compared to the others maybe, though she would still dwarf a two-story home easily. She didn't rise to two feet either. Both hands and feet remained firmly curled and planted to the ground.

Krillin would have never assumed Gohan, the tiny, almost timid, girl he met all those months ago would even be capable of a transformation! Of course, fate—_she_—would prove him wrong; he had a terrible track record with the female race.

She was quick, quicker than Vegeta in his transformed state, and she was intelligent. Not to the extent of Vegeta, but nowhere near the level of chaos Goku's transformation brought. Gohan had _some_ thought behind her actions. He watched as she jumped from rock formation to rock formation looking for something _specific_.

Her target just happened to be Vegeta.

There was something to be said for karma, and while Krillin got his fair share of it, it was an equally unfair bitch to all.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Fair warning this chapter was not checked over! Forgive any mistakes._

_Feel Free to Join my Discord server! Pm me or use the link in the previous chapter!_

**Werewingwolfxx**: _No problem! I have only watched maybe a handful of super but i have watched that clip online! Vegeta took it like a champ... at first! ehehe._

**Electus8** : _Thanks ;3 I try._

**Nimedhel09**: _I didn't bother to really capitalize on the oozaru form because this chapter was krillin centric, but it will pop up in the future and you know where i am if you have questions! The forgotten females of DBZ will forever haunt me, but i suppose thats what this fic is for._

_As mentioned in the answered review above, any questions you may have will be answered in my discord made for this fanfiction, in my server I post sneak peaks and little tidbits you may want to know about this fic, I definitely recommend you join!_


End file.
